


A Day of Shoes

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gen, Sappy, secret santa 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5537879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair gets up in the middle of the night to fill shoes with candy for St. Nicholas Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day of Shoes

**Title** : A Day of Shoes  
**Type** : Gen  
**Rating** : Gen  
**Word Count** : 220  
**Summary** : Blair gets up in the middle of the night to fill shoes with candy for St. Nicholas Day.  
**A/N** : This is a wonderful tradition and we do it every year.

** A Day of Shoes **

Blair had set his wristwatch to go off at 3:00 a.m. so he could surprise Jim the following day. It was going to be Saint Nicholas Day and Blair didn’t want empty shoes in the entryway.

Blair picked up a bag from his closet and walked out softly into the entryway of the loft. There were Jim’s shoes and his own. He made sure there was nothing in any of the shoes and then started to fill them with candy canes, candy bars and anything that involved getting toothaches. He was being so quiet he was quite proud of himself. Once he finished, he tip-toed back into his room and got back in bed. The smile on Blair’s face was almost enough to light up a room. Before long, Blair was back to sleep and having sweet dreams. 

Upstairs, Jim was looking over the railing and couldn’t get over how good his friend was. Jim knew what holiday it was, but it never dawned on him to fill shoes with candy. But to Blair, it was second nature. Jim rolled over and looked at the skylight and wished that Blair would get everything he wanted for Christmas. Jim truly believed that his wish might be answered. It wasn’t any weirder than filling shoes with candy. 

Best friends, rock.


End file.
